Six Oddities
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: What happens when the Mane Six are accused of a crime they didn't commit, and are sent to Camp Green Lake for 'character building? After season 3, before season 4, and the first chapter happens a week after Stanley arrives at Camp.
1. Chapter 1

**This has got to be the weirdest crossover in the history of weird crossovers. My Little Pony and Holes? You're probably thinking, "This author is CRAZY!" Well, I am! But you know, I just felt like this needed to be written. This story happens about one week after Stanley comes to Camp Green Lake. And I'm making 6 vacancies open in Cabin D just for the sake of the story. Just go with it. :)**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack, in human form, stood in front of the judge. Everyone was solemn, minus Pinkie, who still was bouncing around, like usual.

"Please rise!" The judge said. The six pony-girls stood, and Pinkie, for about the thousandth time, waved excitedly to the judge, who just sighed. 'I have got to get a new job,' he thought. 'One where I don't meet so many weirdos!' "You six may go to jail, or you may go to Camp Green Lake, where there are six vacancies. Hurry with your decision; vacancies don't last long at Camp Green Lake."

The girls looked to each other. Quietly, they discussed.

"Oooh! I wanna go to Camp!" Pinkie almost yelled. The other girls shushed her.

"Well, camp would probably be better than jail, Twi," Applejack commented. Twilight shook her head.

"If they offered a camp to us, it's probably not a nice one," Twilight said logically. The other girls nodded, but Pinkie shook her head.

"Okay, guys, I know that the Camp probably isn't nice, but we'd be able to see each other more! I mean, if we choose jail, we'd be in different cells, but camps have cabins, and there's a chance we could be placed in the same cabin." The other pony-girl-things stared in astonishment; Pinkie had actually said something as logical as Twilight the Alicorn!

"Well, I have to say, I am siding with Pinkie Pie," Rarity agreed. Rainbow and Applejack nodded, leaving just Fluttershy and Twilight left.

"Oh, gosh, peer pressure, I''m going with Pinkie!" Fluttershy quickly decided. Twilight sighed, then went up to the podium. The judge looked up from his papers.

"What is your decision, Miss Sparkle, Miss Pie, Miss Dash, Miss Jack, Miss Shy, and Miss Rarity?" He asked politely through gritted teeth. It had taken a long time for the girls to decide, and he had a date with his wife soon.

"Well, we've never been to camp before," Twilight unknowingly repeated what Stanley Yelnats the Fourth had said not a week earlier.

"10 months at Camp Green Lake!" The judge swung his gavel. The noise resounded across the large courtroom. The girls were led to a bus, where they were, unbeknownst to them, being driven to a place far worse than jail.


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! I updated fast, didn't I? :D Watching Holes right now, actually. 'K.B., stands for Kate Barlow!' Uh, DUH, Stanley! DERP!**

* * *

Twilight looked exasperatedly at Pinkie, who kept squealing. Apparently, a desert with tons of holes in the ground was very interesting. Or maybe she was just happy that the girls had gone with her idea.

Rainbow was squirming restlessly, and the guard who was watching her shot her another dirty look. Rainbow tried to look apologetic, but it didn't work.

The girls, before they had gotten to the courthouse, had decided that their regular names wouldn't be very good. And, since there were no files on them, they were created there, and sent to Camp Green Lake. Twilight was now Trina, Rainbow was Rachel, Rarity was Ruby (she insisted on having a name inspired by a jewel) Fluttershy was Gabi (she had insisted on having a normal name, so she would easily blend) Applejack chose Amanda, and Pinkie chose Ainsley, because she had found out that a place on Earth, where they had been transported, called Scotland, had a national animal, and that animal was a UNICORN!

"Pi- I mean, Ainsley, will you stop fidgeting?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie nodded. "Sure! But I like fidgeting. It's fun. OOOOH, that's a fun word! Fidget, fidget FIDGET!" She smiled and laughed. The guard glared at her, but she just beamed. The guard smiled a bit. He kind of liked Pinkie's happiness. Fluttershy smiled nervously, and hid behind her still-pink hair. They couldn't change their hair, and they knew that there would be some stares. Luckily, their skin was not the color of their fur.

"Alright, ladies, get up. It's time to see where you'll be living for the next eight months," the guard almost shoved them out the bus door. Rainbow glared at the guard, and Rarity exclaimed,

"You ruffian! I am a lady! You don't push a lady!" She retaliated. The guard just laughed.

"This place doesn't care. Come on." He led the pony-girls out of the bus and into a stuffy log-cabin like office. A man wearing a cowboy hat and chewing sunflower seeds looked up at them as they walked in.

"Well, you're the first girls to ever come here. Congratulations. My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, you will address me by my name. Is that clear?" The girls nodded, but Rainbow barely nodded and glared at the man.

"I didn't see any place for sports. Where. Are. The. Sports. PITS?" She almost screamed. Rainbow was at the end of her patience, and the grumpy man didn't help.

Mr. Sir looked oddly at Rainbow, his eyes lingering on her rainbow colored hair. He then noticed all the girls' odd hair colors. He shook his head, and motioned for the girls to follow. They ended up at a place called the "Library'. Twilight's eyes brightened. Maybe they had books!

But, alas, her hopes were crushed when she saw that the place was filled with shovels, not books. Mr. Sir handed each of the girls a shovel and two orange jumpsuits. Rarity cringed and shrank back from the hideous clothing.

"Get over it, girlie. While you're here, you wear that. Your clothes are washed every 3 days. One is for work, the other is for relaxation. You are to dig one hole each day, five foot in diameter and five feet deep. Your shovel is your measuring stick. And while you are digging, you have to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes." Mr. Sir had barely enough time to finish his sentence before the door burst open and a short man, wearing knee high socks, sandals, khaki shorts and a t-shirt came in.

"Hello, girls! I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things, but that does not make you bad kids. Welcome to Camp Green Lake! I'm Dr. Pendanski, your counselor." The cheery man explained. He then noticed their odd hair colors. Pendanski glanced at Mr. Sir. Mr. Sir shrugged.

"Yay! A happy person! Just like ME!" Pinkie exclaimed. Pendanski smiled.

"You're very cheery. I like that! Well, girls, follow me. I'll show you the whole camp!" The girls exchanged glances, and reluctantly followed the short man.

"You girls will be in D-Tent. It's right over there. I'm sure the boys would be happy to show you around, I just remembered I have to discuss the shower problems with the Warden. And I'm sorry about your hair!" Pendanski said as he walked towards the Warden's cabin.

The girls looked at the green cloth tent in front of them, a big white 'D' on the flap.

"Well, girls, let's go meet our roommates for the next eight months," Twilight said, then stepped into the tent.


End file.
